Megamind-Amnesia
by jojoschne
Summary: Roxanne is in an accident and Megamind drags Minion to see her in the hospital. What will happen when the friendly fish throws his charge into an irreversible situation? Read my fluffiness and find out! Story number two guys. I promise this one is longer.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir you need to see this!" Minion yelled and turned back to the TV. Megamind ran into the room and jumped over the couch, turning to his sidekick.

"What happened? Was Metro man defeated by someone else?" "No, worse. Miss Ritchi got hurt." Megamind's eyes darted to the screen. A male

reporter was discussing what happened. "Now we continue to Teresa who's on scene at the hospital." "Thanks Tom. I'm here at the Metro city

hospital with many other reporters as we try to find out just what happened to Roxanne Ritchi. The camera focused on a man behind a podium.

"Miss Ritchi was caught in a bad thunderstorm on the lake during a broadcast. The boat was said to have tipped over and everyone on board was

dumped out. Miss Ritchi is currently in intensive care. No more questions." "Back to you Tom." "Well it sounds like Miss Ritchi will be in the hospital

for awhile and is not allowed to have anyone bother her. Now we continue-" Minion turned off the TV and looked to see Megamind leaving the room.

"Sir, where are you going?" "To see Miss Ritchi." "But she isn't allowed to have visitors." The blue alien raised an eyebrow. "Minion you seem to

forget that we are evil. And evil doesn't follow rules. Are you coming?" "Yes Sir." The aliens arrived disguised as hospital staff members. Megamind

hacked into the computer system and quickly found Roxanne's room number. "Head to the elevator Minion. She's in room 301." "Sir what if-" "Just

go Minion!" "Alright alright!"

**_The two aliens make their way up to the room._**

Roxanne had several machines buzzing and beeping around her bed. Megamind frowned and stood next to her as he switched off his disguise.

"These machines aren't even necessary. Roxanne's just fine. All their doing is jacking up her hospital bill. Minion, remove these infernal things." The

fish switched off his own disguise and obeyed his master. Megamind pulled a chair up next to the reporters bed and gently took her hand. "If only

you had listened to me when I warned you. Then again it was during a kidnapping and I _am_ the villain. You were too stubborn to listen. Now you

have to concentrate on getting better." Minion stood on the other side of the bed. "Careful Sir. She could wake at any minute." "Yes Minion, good

observation. I think ill head down to the cafeteria and get us something to eat. Maybe they'll have doughnuts!" "Hurry back Sir." The blue villain

stood and disappeared out the door. Minion took Roxanne's hand gently and sighed. "You have no idea how much Sir loves you. He would give his

own life to ensure your safety. I wish there was a way things could change so you two would have a chance." At that moment Roxanne stirred and

her eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2

The reporter gasped at the sight of Minion. "Don't worry Miss Ritchi. Were here on a social call." "I'm sorry, who are you?" Minion stared at her for a

moment. "You don't remember me?" "Should I?" "Well I would say so. My name is Minion. Do you remember Sir at all?" "Who?" "Sir's name is

Megamind. He's…" An idea crossed his mind. "Your fiancé." **Oh shit I didn't think this through. Sirs going to kill me. **"Really? What's he look

like?" "Well he's an alien, just like me." This didn't seem to faze the reporter so he continued. "His skin is blue and his eyes a bright green. Brighter

than anyone has ever seen. His head is larger than any humans because of his large brain. He wears leather, and lots of it." "What is it you call

him?" "Well everyone knows him by Megamind but I call him-" The door opened to reveal the blue alien. "Sir!" Megamind instantly became

suspicious as his sidekick squeaked. "What's going on?" Roxanne looked him over with an intense interest. "Him?" Minion nodded. "That's him." The

reporter crooked a finger at the blue alien and he slowly stepped up to the bed. Minion took the doughnut bag in his hand and set it on the table.

Roxanne reached over and grabbed Megamind's gloved hand. "You were right. He does wear a lot of leather. So when are we getting married?"

Megamind's eyes widened and went to his sidekick. "What-" "I was catching your fiancé up on things since she seems to have developed amnesia."

The blue man caught on to the forming scheme and smiled at his 'bride to be' "The details are still being worked out my dear. Minion, a word?" The

fish quickly left the room an Megamind turned to Roxanne as he was closing the door. "Give us just a second."


	3. Chapter 3

Minion turned to see his boss close the door quietly. "Sir before you yell at me, just think about this for a second. Were evil, and this is a step up!

You know we need to up our game a little. The schemes are getting a little old. No ones scared of us anymore. Its time to pull one over on the

citizens and Roxanne is your ticket. What have you got to lose?" Megamind glanced at the door and sighed, "My heart?" The fish took a deep breath.

"Sir, I know you love her. This is your chance to do something about it. Its now or never. Besides, you wouldn't want to mark me as a liar to

Roxanne would you?" The blue alien sighed. "No, alright ill go along with it...but if she gets her memory back its gonna hurt me not you." Minion

sighed. "Sir are you a villain, or a sentimental alien?" Megamind scowled. "A villain of course!" The fish smiled and walked past his master to the

door. "Good, now lets get Roxanne to the lair." **_I'm going to wish I was never born if this turns out bad._** With a heavy sigh the villain returned

to the room to see Minion helping Roxanne out of bed.

"Time to go home Maam. We still have to fix evil lair up for you to live in." Roxanne frowned as she stood up. "Wait, if I'm still moving in then how

long have we been married?" Megamind fixed Minion with a cold stare. "Technically were not married." Minion gave him a panicked look but he

continued. "Since the city hates me its been hard trying to find a way to...make this work. So for now were moving you into evil lair and working

things out." Roxanne looked at her hand. "Where's my ring?" Megamind smiled smoothly. "Its at the lair for safe keeping. My brainbots are taking

care of it." "Brainbots?" "Cyborgs that tend to all my needs. Now lets get you home." Minion watched his master closely and was able to catch the

signal he sent. Roxanne and Megamind walked out of the room and Minion quickly ordered a brainbot to rob a jewelry store. Roxanne frowned

down at her hospital gown. "They aren't going to let me leave like this." Megamind smirked and removed his watch to put on her wrist. "Watch

this." He turned the dial and Roxanne was suddenly Minion. "Whoa! How did it do that?" "Well thats the thing...my love. This giant brain comes up

with great ideas. The real Minion will escape down the stairs while we make a grand exit down the elevator. One thing you need to remember is I'm

all about presentation." Roxanne nodded and followed Megamind as he brought his gun out and proceeded to wreak havoc on the staff.

**Author AN: I got a review from a helpful reader stating Minion isn't like this. I was supposed to mention this in the summary but it completely slipped my mind. So major apologies for that one. MY characters are definitely OOC in all my stories. Thank you to the reader for realizing this and notifying me. I suppose I should read my stuff more carefully before I post. So HUGE SORRY on that guys. Hope you like it anyway and keep reading. Send some more reviews as I keep going on this. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright you know the drill!" Everyone handed over their purses and wallets while one nurse collected about 20 cans of chloroform. "You guys

have this down. Now youll just have to work on your speed." He then turned and walked into the elevator with Roxanne right behind him.

The doors closed and she turned off her disguise. "You do that a lot?" "Yes, thats what villains do in their spare time when their low on

money." Roxanne frowned. "But I thought they robbed banks." "Thats the lowly criminals. Villains are a little more creative than that." The

reporter nodded and turned to face the blue villain. "So were married?" "Not exactly." "But we would be married if the circumstances were

right." **_Not the circumstances you think but yes._** "Yeah I suppose." "Have you kissed me?" Megaminds eyes widened and he cleared his

throat. "Well it um...its complicated. There are several problems we..." Roxanne smirked and took a step toward him. He stepped away and

ended up with his back against the wall. The reporter stepped up and put her hands on Megaminds chest. "Kiss me." "What?" "Kiss me." "I

really dont think-mmph!" The aliens protest was cut off by Roxannes lips. The elevator doors opened. Minion was waiting for them.

He looked in and gasped. Roxanne pulled away from the blue alien and took his cape for herself. "There is no way im walking out of here in

just this hospital gown." Minion stepped to the side as she walked out of the elevator. Megamind raised an eyebrow at his sidekick and

caught up with his 'fiancé'. "Right this way my dear. Minion turn off the invisibility." Roxanne watched with fascination as the car appeared.

"Okay that was cool." The blue alien chuckled and opened the back door. "You think thats cool wait until we get home." "Theres more?"

Megamind smirked and got into the passenger seat. "You have no idea." "Alright these brainbots are awesome!" Roxanne yelled as they

swarmed around her. Megamind grinned and pet a couple on his way by. "I like to think so. Minion, get the...wait a minute we dont have to

do that anymore. Never mind focus on getting Roxanne...taken care of." The woman frowned. "Get what?" "Nothing, we no longer need it.

Minion help Roxanne find a room to stay in and I will-" "If were almost married then why dont we stay in the same room?" Megamind shared

a nervous look with Minion and walked away. Roxanne turned to Minion. "Alright then you get to answer me." The fish sighed. **I knew I **

**shouldnt have done this**. "Well Roxanne you didnt want to sleep in the same room because...you and Sir had problems." **Uh oh**. "Really?

What did I do?" "Nothing." "Then what did he do?" The fish panicked once again. "Sir wanted you but you were making him wait. Neither of

you wanted to deal with the temptation." Roxanne thought about this for a second. "But if I cant even remember my own fiance then

shouldnt I be fine?" Minion hesitated and that was long enough for Roxannes confirmation. "Then its settled. Take me to my old house so I

can grab some actual clothes." Minion sighed and followed the reporter back to the car. On the way over the lies got deeper and deeper. The

fish explained how their relationship had been like but then fibbed about how they overcame that relationship. "So Megamind used to kidnap

me, but then I said I loved him?" "Exactly. Alright, your in apartment 371. Go in, get your stuff and get out." "Ill be back in a second."

Minion slouched in his seat when the reporter was out of sight. "Oh im so screwed. Sir is going to kill me when he sees Roxanne sleeping in

his bed. What have I done?" The reporter quickly returned with a suitcase full of clothes. "Alright lets go."

**Author AN: Sorry it took a few days guys. I was swamped at work and couldn't get myself to post anything. I start college on Monday so my post dates will be unpredictable. Again very sorry but its life, what can you do? Im sure everyone knows in some way how this feels. My plate will be over full...thing is I don't eat that much. Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep watching for the next one. Hey it would help my motivation a lot if I saw a few more readers guys. Spread the word and help me out! Thanks to all of you for staying loyal through my crazy roller coaster posting schedule. Again, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they got back the moon had made it to its high point in the sky. "Why did that take so long Minion?" The fish cast a glance around the garage

nervously. "Oh I just got a little distracted with the scenery. We dont get out much besides terrorizing you know." **No I just want Sir to be really into **

**whatever idea pops into his head so he wont bitch me out for this**. "Alright Roxanne the bedroom is that way." The reporter took her suitcase out of

the car and started along the wall Minion had pointed to. _I feel like they arent telling me something. Im probably just imagining things. This feels so weird. _

_I dont remember these two, but I know I should_. With a sigh Roxanne walked into the room and smiled. The bed sheets caught her attention first. _Black _

_silk, impressive_. The walls were painted blue and the carpet was black with silver lightning bolts scattered through it. A dresser had been placed against the

wall near the door. Roxanne opened all the drawers to find it empty. "Guess ill use this." Once her clothes were taken care of she pulled out her pajamas

and stepped into the bathroom. Polished diamond plating covered the floor. Silver paint decorated the walls. The shower had so many buttons her vision

blurred when she looked at it. "Whoa, guess there wont be a shower tonight. Damn it, I feel really dirty too." The door opened to reveal Megamind.

"Roxanne what are you doing in here?" "Trying to figure out your shower." "Oh, well its a little complicated. The green button is for a light water pressure.

The red button is for shampoo. The blue button is for-" "Whoa wait im not going remember all of this." Megamind bit his lip. "Well um..." "How about you

just shower with me?" The blue aliens cheeks blazed purple. "I dont think-" "Well if your almost my husband then it really doesnt matter does it? I dont

think like I used to so we dont have to worry about it." "About what?" "Well Minion told me about my hesitation but since I no longer have any morals I say

were fine." The blue alien backed toward the door. "Right, well you get ready to hop in the shower and im going to have a word with Minion." He

disappeared out the door and tore off after his sidekick.


	6. PLEASE READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT

I'm very sorry readers. I haven't been on here in ages and I know that. But Fanfiction is very complicated for me to post on since my computer wont cooperate with the website. That and...okay someone might wanna kill me for this but it has to be said. I'm not really into the Megamind Fanfiction anymore. I still love the blue genius yes, but not enough to go through the hassle of posting on Fanfiction for him. I have moved on to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 series They're really adorable and I couldn't help but fall into the fandom. So check them out guys! I'm also using a different website for the tuff I post for them. It's called Wattpad and is very user friendly. If you find yourself into the turtles then check out my boyfriend scenarios ladies! And if you request it, then I might also post my Megamind stories on there just for you. Let me know and check out my turtle scenario! Those guys are really adorable and I'll bet you will fall for one of them. I know I love one or two, but they're all adorable. Anyways get on Wattpad and look me up at Jojoschne. I do encourage making an account since there are so many stories you can add to your library! Oh and there are more Megamind stories on there as well. So let me know if you want me to post on Wattpad guys! I won't use Fanfiction anymore, I'm sorry. :(


End file.
